


Origami

by leagueoffish



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leagueoffish/pseuds/leagueoffish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you heard about the legend of the thousand cranes? It's said that anyone who folds a thousand paper cranes will have their heart's desire come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_Have you heard about the legend of the thousand cranes?_

_It’s said that anyone who folds a thousand paper cranes will have their heart's desire come true._

_Then I wish for you to heal completely and return to the soccer field._

_I will continue folding the cranes for you and will avidly await your return._

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Siwon stood in a hidden corner by the locker stands. He's had his eye on locker 71 for the past thirty minutes, waiting for its owner to open his surprise. He glanced at his watch. Anytime now, Siwon thought nervously.

Sure enough, like clockwork, a limping figure came forward to open said locker. He watched the boy pick up three folded paper cranes and his letter. Slowly, the boy’s frown turned into a gentle smile.

Seeing this, Siwon slumped against the wall and sighed in relief. Crane No. 500 successfully delivered. Satisfied, he went his merry way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, you are so whipped,” Minho sniggered.

Siwon was flattening a neatly-folded wing under his thumb. Without looking up, he casually flipped a finger. _Touche_ , Minho smirked, and leant against the doorframe. “What exactly are you trying to accomplish, anyway?”

“A miracle?” Siwon grunted. He scowled slightly as he struggled with the wing of the paper crane.

“Oh, you mean that legend with the thousand cranes?”

“Hmm.” Siwon affirmed. He gave his handiwork a final once-over, before placing it next to another finished crane. A couple more for tonight, Siwon thought, and pulled out a new sheet to start another.

“A thousand, huh? Looks like this is gonna take a while,” Minho whistled. “Need some help?”

Siwon looked up, surprised. Minho usually avoided anything that involved ‘disgustingly cliché romantic crap,’ as he had eloquently put it—folding paper cranes probably counted as one. “Thanks, bro. But I want to do this on my own.”

Minho stuck out a tongue. “You sap.”

“You just don’t understand romance,” Siwon shot back. Well, it is the truth—his brother was always thinking about sports, sports, sports, until he got together with Sulli. Even he has to wonder how his younger brother bagged the girl of his dreams when Minho didn't have an ounce of romance in him. Minho gave Sulli a rubbish bin on this first year anniversary, for example.

Instead of a retort, Minho only grinned at him, eyes soft. “Good luck, then. Hope whatever you're wishing for comes true.” Minho winked. “You have been working pretty hard, so how could it not?”

Siwon turned away, touched. His brother may not be romantically inclined, but he sure knows how to say the right words at the right time. “Go bother your Sulli,” he coughed.

“Nah! She's out with some friends. I'm meeting up with Donghae-hyung, though.” Minho pulled at Siwon’s arm. “Come on, get dressed!”

“W-what?”

Minho smiled sadly. “Well, Donghae-hyung’s been down in the dumps lately.” He then pointed an accusing finger at Siwon. “You, on the other hand, have cooped yourself up in this house far too long. So the awesome little brother is taking you miserable old men out to _party_!”

Siwon groaned. He wants to take back what he said about his brother, but then again, Minho had no idea Siwon was crushing on Donghae… nor did he know that Donghae was the recipient of his precious paper cranes.

Siwon was turning his head over for a good excuse when Minho yelled, “Move it, harabeoji!” and swiftly tugged Siwon’s shirt over his head, undressing him.

Really, little brothers could be so damn annoying.

“MINHO, YOU DAMN BRAT!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_I heard your operation was a success. Congratulations!_

_I guess we’ve reached the end of the journey. If you’ve kept and counted the cranes, you should notice that these are the last pieces to complete the thousand._

_Thank you for not giving up._

_Let’s meet on the field someday._

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. The First

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Donghae stared at the ceiling. It has been a week since he injured his knee, and he was at a loss on how to continue with his everyday life. Since primary school, all Donghae lived for was soccer. There was no alternative, no back-up plan; professional soccer was his only dream.

Now, he was in danger of losing it.

He forced himself off the bed to prepare for today’s lecture. He was fortunate enough that the school will continue to finance his studies, seeing as he won’t be serving as a sports scholar any time soon. Coming from a small fishing town in the outskirts of South Korea, he didn’t want to drop out and return a failure, not when he had made it this far. In order to prove his worth to the school, he had to step up with his academics—a feat easier said than done—and help the team in a different way.

Once he entered the campus, he had half the mind to turn around and return to the dormitories. A few days ago, he could walk comfortably undisturbed, despite being Myongji’s soccer superstar; over the years, the occasional shrieks of the female population has even become bearable. But after the highly anticipated finals match between Myongji University and Hanyang University, he became an overnight, regional sensation—not because of the win, but because a thug from the other team got suspended for intentionally injuring an opposing player, the opposing, unfortunate player being him.

Now, the school was united in pity. Donghae hated the apologetic looks thrown his way; the tactless whispers behind his back, and the way they all openly stared at his crutches and his bandaged knee, only to bow their heads and shuffle past when Donghae got too close. Gritting his teeth, Donghae hobbled to his locker as fast as his legs would allow him.

He entered the combination (easy as 1-2-3) with an irritated sigh, and was just about to grab his books for the day and head to the lecture hall, when something colorful caught his eye. Behind his text books, propped atop a box where he kept his Panini stickers, was a paper crane. The crane was peppered with tiny soccer balls, and was about the size of his hand.

Donghae looked around, confused. He knew he had the easiest and laziest combination code in the world, but he didn’t realize that his locker was that unsafe. He grabbed the paper crane and was just about to throw it away, when a small, neatly folded piece of paper fell from its wing.

 

 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/bluefoxkae/media/Origami/locker.jpg.html)

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_Have you heard about the legend of the thousand cranes?_

_It’s said that anyone who folds a thousand paper cranes will have their heart's desire come true._

_Then I wish for you to heal completely and return to the soccer field._

_I will continue folding the cranes for you and will avidly await your return._

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Donghae had already received numerous get-well-soon letters from his admirers, but it was the first time anyone has sent him an origami—and if the sender was serious, he was about to receive a lot more. Nine hundred and ninety-nine more, to be precise. It was a touching gesture, Donghae thought, but still a bit suspicious, and totally unsafe.

After a moment’s hesitation, Donghae finally decided to place the origami back inside his locker. He had the rest of the day to decide whether the sender was a sweet, thoughtful fan, or a crazed maniac. In the meantime, he’ll be attending his classes pondering the following:

1\. Someone just broke into his locker. Should he report it?

2\. There was nothing to reveal the identity of the sender. Is s/he mocking him?

3\. His knee was still fucked up. So how can one, cute paper crane suddenly make him feel so much better?

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, Donghae didn’t report the incident. He didn’t even bother changing the code. Surely, a locker stuffed full with paper cranes wouldn’t do him any harm.

A tiny part of him believed it might even do him a miracle.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Encounters

 

* * *

 

 

_Chance encounters are what keeps us going._  
\- Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Donghae received more, smaller-sized folded cranes over the next couple of days. Sometimes, there was a note of encouragement and the odd religious quote. Most of the time, it was just the paper cranes. Donghae also noticed that the sender made a set of cranes with a different printed paper each time; so far, his favorite batch had been the fish-printed cranes.

He wasn’t as bothered by the students watching his every move now. He was nearly back to his daily routine, except for soccer practice.

By the end of the week, the mystery sender had left the fifth batch, along with a pop-up card:

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_You now have a hundred paper cranes._

_There’s still a long way to go to get to a thousand but I do hope, your desire to recover never wavers._

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Donghae gave a small smile. Despite his earlier misgivings, the paper cranes were becoming a source of strength. He even bought a huge jar to store the cranes into, so he wouldn’t misplace them.

 

  

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/bluefoxkae/media/Origami/jar.jpg.html)

 

 

“Fishieee!” A shrill scream erupted from the end of the hallway. Donghae immediately stuffed the card inside his jacket pocket and closed his locker. In a few seconds, Lee Hyukjae would come barelling into his personal space, and all semblance of quiet and privacy he had would be lost. Eunhyuk was his best friend, but when it came to secret letters and fan memorabilia, he was the worst friend in the world. Donghae had lost count of the times Eunhyuk had gone too far and made him cry, but he found it difficult to stay mad at a pouting, miserable Eunhyuk for too long.

“Hey Hyuk,” Donghae greeted.

Eunhyuk shook him fiercely by the shoulders. “Is it true? Did you really shift to a music elective?”

“Yeah. I requested to shift from dance class. It’s not as if I can dance with a maimed leg,” Donghae replied bitterly, pointing at his injury. “It would be a waste to do that for the whole semester.”

“Aw, man! But we were supposed to be classmates!” Eunhyuk whined.

“You have a class full of boys and girls in tights, Hyukie. Bet you won’t even notice I’m not there.”

"Don’t be an idiot, of course I would! You’re, like, the best dance partner I ever had!’ Eunhyuk sniffed. “I'll seriously miss you, man.'

Donghae smiled. “Yeah. Me too. But I’ll miss dancing more…”

Eunhyuk ruffled Donghae’s hair in retaliation, to Donghae’s indignant yells. Laughing, he slung an arm around Donghae's shoulders. “Alright! I’ll drop you off your class, then. I want to see if I have any competition in this new class of yours.”

Donghae just gave a hearty laugh. Eunhyuk would always be Eunhyuk. It wasn’t hard to see that they were the hottest ‘item’ in school, at one point in their lives. If only Eunhyuk wasn’t easily distracted by male and female alike, Donghae would have felt more secure with their relationship. It could have ended badly, but before being a friend and partner, Eunhyuk was a ‘brother’, and you forgive your brother just about anything. They remained great friends, even as Eunhyuk resumed his flirtatious ways.

Sometimes, Eunhyuk invited him to meet-ups and blind dates, but when it comes to matters of love, Donghae still believed in serendipity—to simply let fate run its course.

Donghae thought about the jar of paper cranes in his locker, and wondered if that was fate finally taking the first step.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Donghae's new class was surprisingly interesting. There were a lot of talented individuals, but they were a surprisingly friendly bunch. Donghae didn’t feel out of place or intimidated at all.

Most importantly, there was a cute guy seated right next to him. Donghae tried hard not to stare, but he couldn't help it. He was exactly his type; tall, friendly and had a very, very attractive dimpled smile.

"Hi, I'm Choi Siwon."

He cleared his throat before replying, “Uhh, hello. I’m Lee Donghae.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_The black aura surrounding you has finally ebbed away._

_Don’t worry too much. Have faith; you can do it!_

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Doubts

 

* * *

 

 

_No matter how simple the notes were; they were always a fresh start to his day. His confusion has been replaced by curiosity. He wanted to meet this person, the one who seemed to know exactly what to say to make his day better._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Donghae smiled as he made his way to the bleachers to watch the practice game against Inha University. Though technically he wasn’t kicked off the team and had the privilege of watching from the team bleachers, he opted to join the rest of the student body. With a more positive result from the doctor, he wanted to enjoy watching soccer like a normal student for once.

While on his way, one of the managers caught sight of him and said, “Hey Hae! How’s the leg?”

Donghae turned and beamed, “Hey Teukkie-hyung! Oh, the doctor said it looks like I don’t have to wait too long for this to heal.”

Lee Teuk sighed in relief. “Good. We've missed you, y'know. I hope you return soon then.” He ruffled Donghae's hair. “Take care of that leg.”

“I’ll do my best!” Donghae chuckled.

“Oh, did anyone tell you, coach has finally allowed Minho-goon to be a starting player. You watching?”

“I’m actually on my way now. That kid will whine at me if I don’t cheer for him.” Donghae replied.

“Why don’t you sit with the team?” Lee Teuk asked.

“It’s okay, I want to experience watching from the other side. Hehe,” Donghae said. He waved cheerfully and continued on his way.

Donghae made his way to the front. Most of the students had no interest in watching today since it was just a practice game. Nevertheless, some of the students were starting to fill up the good seats.

Making his way to the front, Donghae grinned when he spotted a vacant seat. He was just about to collect himself when he noticed how vaguely familiar his seatmate was.

“Oh! Hi Siwon-sshi!” Donghae greeted, slightly poking his seatmate.

The said guy gave a startled gasp, before his face broke into his charming, dimpled smile. “Donghae-sshi! What are you doing here?” Siwon asked.

“Umm, I’ll be watching the game?” Donghae answered, scrunching his face at the question.

“Oh. I mean, aren’t you supposed to be sitting with the soccer team?” Siwon explained, blushing slightly at his stupidity.

“Ah! I just wanted to experience watching the game from this view. Hehe.” Donghae replied.

Siwon just nodded and turned his attention back to the empty field.

“So Siwon-sshi, are you alone? Do you mind if I sit beside you?” Donghae asked.

“Sure, it will be fun to watch with someone who knows and understands soccer better than me.” Siwon replied.

“You’re not a fan?” Donghae asked curiously.

“I know the basics, but one soccer-crazed member is enough for the family.” Siwon chuckled.

“Your brother is part of the team? Really? Who is it?” Donghae asked excitedly.

“I’m actually Minho’s older brother.” Siwon chuckled again. He was this close from pinching Donghae’s cheeks from all the cuteness, and it was taking all of his willpower to stop himself from doing so.

Donghae gave a surprised gasp and squealed, hugging Siwon. Meanwhile, Siwon sat stiffly, his mind blanking at the sudden intimate contact. It’s not as if he and Donghae were super close...

“So you’re the older brother he keeps talking about.” Donghae giggled.

“Oh, no. What did he say?” Siwon groaned.

“Don’t worry, Siwon-sshi, most of the time he really is just proud of you.” Donghae giggled.

“And the other times?” Siwon asked, raising his brow at Donghae.

Their conversation was cut off by a rousing cheer from the crowd. Both teams had begun lining up along the half-way line. Donghae grabbed Siwon's arm in excitement. "Look, the game is starting!" He exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Siwon coughed. Siwon wanted to protest and ask more what his traitor of a brother told Donghae, but he found Donghae's warm grip around his bicep rather distracting. If Donghae paid more attention, he definitely would have noticed that Siwon's ears had turned a bright shade of red.

Donghae, however, was immediately 'in the zone' the moment the referee stepped onto the centre, and beckoned the teams' captains for the coin toss. Minho immediately stepped forward for Myongji. Donghae couldn't help a wistful smile as his fellow midfielder-cum-protege tugged the blue captain's armband up his arm. From his left, Donghae heard a few female admirers titter in delight.

“Your brother's certainly becoming very popular,” Donghae grinned.

Siwon snorted. “Tell me about it. I usually keep a few of his love letters, so I can read them out loud around the house whenever he gets too annoying.”

They chuckle over Siwon's little prank for a few minutes. Ask him about the cranes, Siwon's inner voice insisted. And so, with a nervous breath, Siwon added, “I'm sure you get your fair share too, Donghae-sshi.”

Donghae immediately thought of the jar of paper cranes in his locker. “Oh, of course. Um,” he giggled, and rubbed at his flushed nape sheepishly. “Yeah. I did get some nice ones, especially when I got injured.”

“Well, a guy like you deserves all the support he could get,” Siwon said, and clapped Donghae's shoulder good-naturedly. Internally, however, Siwon was in a tumultuous state, primarily because a) Donghae was blushing adorably, b) Donghae was blushing adorably over his paper cranes. Possibly.

Siwon cursed under his breath. With the thought of Donghae liking his little gesture, and the very man himself grabbing whichever of Siwon's body parts were within reach whenever Myongji managed to break into the box, Siwon knew he will be very distracted from watching the practice game.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_Congratulations for winning the match yesterday._

_I’m happy you went to cheer for your team._

_Though I did hope you were playing._

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Closing his locker, Donghae can't help but hum to himself. He was really in a good mood today, he'll be starting his rehabilitation workout soon and everything is turning back to normal. Maybe he can even meet his secret letter sender.

“Hyung! Donghae-hyung!”

Donghae turned as he heard his name and spotted yesterday’s man of the match, Minho.

“Hey Minho-goon! Nice game yesterday.”

Minho grinned and replied, “Thanks hyung! The pointers you gave me really helped.”

"I can't wait ‘til I get back on the field. It will be exciting to play with you." Donghae remarked.

"Cool, Myongji will be unstoppable." Minho replied, puffing his chest out like a little kid.

Donghae laughed before remembering yesterday's enjoyable companion.

"By the way, Minho-goon, I met your older brother, Siwon-sshi, at yesterday's match."

"Wow, really? Usually, he doesn't bother with soccer." Minho replied, wondering why his brother didn't mention it during dinner last night.

Donghae wanted to ask more about Minho's brother but the sudden ring of the first bell signaled he had another couple of minutes before running late for his composition class.

"Crap. I'll talk to you later, Minho-goon. I'm going to be late for class." He hastily waved at Minho and hobbled as quickly as his crutched legs could. Well, he could always use those as an excuse for running late, but joining so late into the semester, he didn't want to miss too much on this class any longer.

"Are you okay, Donghae-sshi?" Siwon asked as soon as he saw Donghae, who was huffing like he ran a thousand miles to get to class.

"Y-yea. Phew, I made it." Donghae exclaimed.

Siwon gave a small smile as he watched Donghae catch his breath before turning his attention to the professor who just walked in.

"Alright, settle down," Sungmin said.

Everyone then turned their attention to the professor. Lee Sungmin could very much pass as another student—at first glance, he looked too adorable to be teaching rowdy, 'music is our life' kind of students, but everyone knew he turned into someone else when he was holding his guitar. Most of the punks in class learned the hard way. Nobody wanted to experience that again, so now, generally everyone just shuts up when Sungmin says so, or risk facing his wrath.

Siwon cautiously peered at his seatmate, worried that he might do something to tick Sungmin off. So far, so good, Siwon thought with some relief. Donghae was fairly new to this class, and Siwon forgot to warn him about Sungmin. Donghae being Donghae, he probably would have no problem with either the teacher or their classmates, but just to be safe, he noted that he should warn him about the do’s and don’ts to survive Sungmin.

"Today, we won't be discussing word play. I want you to pair up and come up with a new song for next month's foundation day."

Everyone buzzed with excitement, looking around to see who they wanted to work with.

"You have around two weeks to write the lyrics and compose the music. I will be giving you this period to work on what you can. On the third week, you will be presenting your compositions." Sungmin paused, looking at his students, who were both excited and nervous to be finally making music. "I will explain the grading system on our next meeting, but for now, the best five pairs will be presenting on the finale concert for foundation day. This project will compromise 60% of your final grade for my class so take it seriously. I will be here during our regular class, but you may opt to work with your partners in a different setting. But I would like to see your progress before you complete your composition so as to avoid any rework. Any questions?" He looked around at the expecting students, who looked excited to begin the groupings. "Alright, you may do as you please." Sungmin said. He headed towards the teacher's table and set up his stuff to facilitate the class work.

As soon as Sungmin said go, everyone seemed to have gathered around Siwon, asking him to be their partner. Meanwhile, Donghae was at a loss. He was just about to ask Siwon, but there was a huge crowd of women blocking his way. He was sure that by the time he has squirmed through all of them, Siwon might have chosen someone to be his partner. Donghae pouted to himself. He should've asked Siwon the moment Sungmin said pair up. So much for being popular; apparently, Siwon was too. Though with his movie-star good looks, it wasn’t hard to see why.

"Siwon-oppa, please be my partner." A pretty girl asked, going as near as she can towards Siwon.

Siwon internally cringed as everyone tried to catch his attention. It was too late to avoid them, as most of the girls had already invaded his personal space.

"No, I'll be his partner! Right, Siwon-oppa?" Another girl asked, battling her fake eyelashes.

_'Okay, this is getting out of hand.'_ Siwon thought to himself. He didn't want to get caught on a battle concerning himself and his supposed partner.

"Umm..." Siwon tried to interrupt.

"YAH! Sooyoung and Taeyeon, I'm his partner." Another girl interrupted, pushing away the first two girls.

"You see..." Siwon tried to interrupt again.

"What the hell, Hyoyeon? When did he say so?" Another girl commented.

"Right, Siwon-oppa?" The girl named Hyoyeon replied.

"Sorry, but I already have a partner!" Siwon nearly shouted, out of frustration.

There was that brief moment of silence before everyone started asking Siwon who among them was his partner. And in that brief moment of silence, all Siwon heard was, "Hi Donghae-oppa, I'm Seohyun, do you want to be my partner?"

That had Siwon wading through the crowd, who parted quickly at his urgent, almost bullish strides. He placed an arm around Donghae’s shoulder. "Donghae-sshi is my partner." Siwon exclaimed.

Donghae stilled as everyone's attention was suddenly focused on him. Things were happening way too quickly. One moment, he was pouting on not having a partner. Next moment, a girl named Seohyun was asking him to be her partner then out of the blue, Siwon's telling everyone they were already partners. He felt Siwon squeeze his arm, and that jolted him that everyone was waiting for his answer.

"Sorry Seohyun-sshi. As Siwon-sshi said, we're already partners." Donghae said, bowing his head so his hair could cover his eyes.

"It's okay, Donghae-oppa," Seohyun smiled, before turning away and heading back to her seat.

Everyone slowly dispersed, muttering to themselves. In the end, most of the girls paired with themselves, since the rest of the guys didn't bother waiting for them to finish deciding on who they wanted to pair up with. Since the class had a fair share of girls and boys, it ended up with 4 male pairs, 4 female pairs and 2 mixed pairs.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay with working with me?" Siwon asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you but then everyone just went ballistic on you," Donghae replied, chuckling softly.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry again."

"You really are brothers with Minho-goon." Donghae said.

Siwon raised his brow, as Donghae followed up on that statement saying, "I said Minho-goon is getting popular, but apparently you are too, Siwon-sshi."

Siwon blushed, as Donghae gave him a gentle smile.

As soon as they got over the fiasco of the day, they started working on their project. They listed random words to garner some idea on what they want to write about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Day by Day_

_Shirt_

_You_

_Hero_

_Weather  
_

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the class was about to end, they decided they needed to meet outside of class to ensure they finished everything within two weeks.

"Hey Siwon-sshi, can I ask for your number so we can contact each other easily?"

"Sure Donghae-sshi. Also, can we drop the sshi already, since we're about to work together… and we’re friends, right?" Siwon asked.

"O-okay, Siwon. Of course." Donghae tried to hide his ear-splitting smile. He really liked how Siwon casually said they were friends.

 

 

* * *

 

_  
Choi Siwon_

_+82 - 1771 - 8384  
_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Siwon tore the whole piece of paper and handed it to Donghae.

"Here's your copy of the list we've made, and my number." Siwon said, as he started fixing his stuff into his backpack.

"Thanks. I'll give you a text sometime this afternoon so we can meet up soon." Donghae said, folding the paper and clipping it to the front of his notebook.

"Sure, no problem." Siwon replied.

Waving at each other, they parted ways and headed to their next classes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Feeling quite inspired by his session with Siwon earlier, Donghae decided he should work on some lyrics after dinner.

He dumped the contents of his backpack onto his bed. Upon seeing his origami letter littered with his other stuff, he decided to briefly read it again, before finally placing it into its jar for safekeeping. He had decided to take the jar home, as he didn't want to risk it being seen, particularly by Hyukjae. At least here, in the comfort of his room, no one can barge in easily.

Finally, he unfolded the piece of paper given by Siwon earlier, where their ideas were neatly printed in Siwon's handwriting. Donghae paused. The curve of the letter D and the way the y appears to be written was oddly familiar. It was almost as if the letter he was reading a few minutes ago was written by the same person…

_'No way.'_ Donghae said to himself. _'Could it be…?'_

_'Hold your horses, Lee Donghae.'_ A more sensible voice berated. _'Just because Siwon is exactly your type and this letter sender is making you feel something, that doesn't mean they're the same person!'_

Donghae shook his head, clearing it of its funny thoughts. He grabbed his phone to message Siwon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Hey Siwon, Donghae here. Sorry for the late message, here's my number. :)_

 

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Truths

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s amazing how life works. You meet the most amazing person at the most unexpected time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been almost a week since Donghae transferred to a new class. Though he missed his dance classes and Hyukjae, he was beyond excited. He gained a new friend in Siwon, who was immensely helpful, easy to work with and was such a charming lad.

 

In between composing and Donghae’s therapy sessions, they would also hang out, and Donghae began to learn more about Siwon day by day—his love for action movies, his exasperation (and gruff protectiveness) over his brother, his obsession with his dog, the pressure he felt from his father–small things that, slowly but surely, fed Donghae’s growing spark of interest in his newfound friend.

 

Meanwhile, Donghae continued to receive letters from his secret admirer. As a result, Donghae continued to feel confused with his feelings.

 

Donghae startled as he felt his phone vibrate. He smiled upon seeing a text message from the very person that made him want to work hard for their project.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meet you at the usual spot. :)

\- Siwon

 

 

* * *

 

 

Donghae smiled wider as he opened his locker upon seeing a number of paper cranes. He noticed they were topped with a cute doodle of his favorite hero, Iron Man.

 

 

 

 

He suddenly remembered Siwon randomly asking who his favorite Avenger was just a few days before. 'Must be coincidence,’ Donghae thought to himself.

 

Donghae shook his head and stacked the paper cranes into a bottle before carefully packing them into his bag, along with some materials for his composition project.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The usual spot was a small, chic cafe near the university. Donghae spotted Siwon at their usual table, his head bent over a notebook, and his usual hot cup of Americano already in hand.

 

"Hi Siwon-ah, did you wait long?" Donghae asked.

 

"Nope." Siwon answered, showing a dimpled smile. "How was your therapy today?"

 

Donghae resisted the urge to swoon at Siwon. _'How to resist such dazzling smile?'_

 

"Better than yesterday," Donghae replied. "I gained a new friend in today's session. He was really cute, too."

 

Siwon raised one of his brows as he studied Donghae's expressions.

 

"He injured himself while practicing martial arts," Donghae continued, unaware of Siwon's brooding aura.

 

"I see." Siwon replied impassively. 

 

“He tried to do a high kick but ended up getting injured,” Donghae said, giggling to himself. ‘Silly guy.’

 

 _'I'll show you a high kick, if you show me yours,'_ Siwon thought, before face palming at his corniness.

 

"Is something wrong, Siwon-ah?" Donghae asked.

 

"No! No! I just remembered something," Siwon said, blushing fiercely.

 

"Okaaay?” Donghae replied, tilting his head to the side and not believing Siwon one bit.

 

“Let’s just continue with the project.” Siwon said, keen to change the subject.

 

“We should probably ask Sungmin-sshi’s opinion now that we’ve actually written the first verse,” Donghae suggested.

 

“Sure, why not?” Siwon replied.

 

And just like that, the two immersed themselves into the art of song writing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few more days after receiving feedback from their composition class, Donghae received a new letter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_I hope you meet someone new today and continue to be an inspiration to others like you've been to me._

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Although a few days have already passed since he told Siwon about his new friend, Donghae couldn’t erase the feeling that Siwon knew his secret admirer. Donghae was running through the various possible ways to ask Siwon about it when a hot cup of chocolate was placed in front of him.

 

“Are you alright?” Siwon asked, frowning at Donghae’s frustrated mood. “You’re pulling at your hair again.”

 

Donghae blushed, unable to give a concrete answer to Siwon.

 

Siwon took a seat in front of Donghae. “Don’t worry about our project. Sungmin-sshi didn’t seem so affronted with it. We just need to tweak a few verses.”

 

Donghae shook his head; he wasn’t worried about the project. In fact, he felt confident they could easily ace the subject.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Siwon asked again as Donghae refused to answer him. Siwon placed his hand on Donghae’s forehead. “Well, at least you’re not sick.”

 

Donghae blushed a deeper shade of red before making up his mind. _‘I’m sorry Siwon-ah, but I just need to confirm something.’_ Donghae thought.

 

“It’s not the project, Siwon-ah.” Donghae finally said, looking interestedly at his fingers.

 

“What is it, Donghae-ah? You know you can tell me anything.” Siwon replied worriedly.

 

“I-I’m actually having a minor operation soon.” Donghae said. “If everything works out, I might not be available next weekend.”

 

Siwon gasped. Before he could stop himself, he pushed back his chair and gave Donghae a big hug.

 

Donghae stiffened, but didn’t pull away. Instead, he whispered, “I’m scared.”

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Siwon gently whispered back.

 

Donghae closed his eyes and inhaled the comforting scent of Siwon. He wasn’t lying about being available the next weekend. He hoped he wouldn’t need an operation, but he will be undergoing tests to see if there was progress on his healing. And lastly, he wasn’t joking about being scared.

 

He felt extremely guilty, tricking Siwon like this. But it was the only way to find out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘I wonder if I did something wrong,’ Siwon thought to himself as he was folding the last hundred paper cranes.

 

A little while ago he decided to write on his journal, but because he kept remembering Donghae’s increasing silence when they were together, he decided to immerse himself in folding origami, instead. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice his younger brother snooping behind him until he stretched his arms and hit Minho on the head.

 

“Ouch, hyung!” Minho said as he rubbed the sore spot.

 

“What the hell were you doing behind me?” Siwon asked, one of his brows raised.

 

“Spying on you!” Minho replied proudly.

 

Siwon rolled his eyes. “Really mature, Minho.”

 

“What are you doing anyway?” Minho asked.

 

“Nothing.” Siwon replied. “I was just folding some more paper cranes. I’m nearly done.”

 

It was now Minho’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Well, that should do it.” Siwon said, as he gathered all his materials.

 

“So I heard you’ve been spending time with Donghae-hyung?” Minho asked, eyebrows now waggling.

 

“N-nothing. We’re just working on a project,” Siwon replied, trying to conceal a blush.

 

“Hmm,” Minho replied pensively.

 

“I’ll go ahead then, I still have some homework to finish,” Siwon said, making a beeline for the exit before his brother asked him anything else.

 

Unbeknownst to Siwon, he left his little black book of secrets. Minho let slip a mischievous grin as he thumbed through the pages. Finally, an opportunity to tease his brother—just the idea that the black book was in his custody was enough. No need to know what was inside a private journal of his _very_ private brother. He couldn’t possibly sink that low, could he?

 

At least, that’s what Minho thought at first, until curiosity swooped in for the kill.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minho stared at the little black book he was holding. He kind of regretted knowing who his brother was pining for. Of all people, he had to choose the densest person he knew, aside from his own brother. Guess there was some truth to that old saying— _birds of the same feather, flock together._

 

Minho sighed, deciding he had to give them both a chance, and both looked like they needed outside help. Although Siwon succeeded in the secret admirer thing, from the looks of things, he wasn’t planning on confessing or revealing his identity to Donghae anytime soon.

 

After more spying on Minho’s part, he realized that the interaction between Siwon-hyung and Donghae-hyung wasn’t as awkward as he imagined it to be. They actually got along very well, and that gave Minho the push to continue with his plan.

 

“Donghae-hyung!” Minho called as he spotted Donghae on his way to a class.

 

“Hey, Minho-goon!” Donghae replied, smiling brightly at Minho. “I want to stay and chat, but I need to head to my next class.”

 

“No worries hyung, I just want you to read this when you’re alone,” Minho said, handing Donghae the book. He made a run for it before Donghae could protest.

 

Donghae looked down at the book. Unable to help himself, he peeked at the last written page.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Today I got really worried, I still am. When I arrived at the café, Donghae was there already and looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. I got worried so I ordered him a hot cup of chocolate. Then after some coaxing, he told me he will be undergoing a minor operation._

_I couldn’t stop myself so I stood up and engulfed him in a hug. He didn’t pull away, but I think he wasn’t really himself. I told him it was going to be okay. I hope he believed me._

_I’m nearly done with the thousand paper cranes, and plan to tell him…_

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

 

_I heard your operation was a success. Congratulations!_

_I guess we’ve reached the end of the journey. If you’ve kept and counted the cranes, you should notice that these are the last pieces to complete the thousand._

_Thank you for not giving up._

_Let’s meet on the field someday._

_Fighting!_

 

 

_I do not plan on telling him who I am. Knowing him in composition class was a miracle as it is. The friendship we built over that short period of time was enough. I was so happy to have spent it with him._

_Now that we are friends, I do not want to lose him. I would rather be his friend than risk losing him. So at least let me tell him here._

**_I like you. I like you. I like you, Donghae-ah._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	6. Interlude - Diary

 

November 30, 2012

Friday

 

Winter break is just around the corner, but there's still so much left to do. For my first year in Myongji, I decided to volunteer for the annual Christmas festivities. I’m part of the student council, so I need to be there.

Most of the freshmen varsities will be there, including those who want to be somebody in college. 

I hope the event will be successful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

December 7, 2012

Friday

 

Of all sports, I had to end up with working with the soccer team. I feel like I'm talking to a dozen Minho’s. But then again, one of them was surprisingly handsome...

Lee Donghae belongs to the same department as me, but at the same time he is under a sports scholarship, which is rare. Most of the students in our department wouldn’t need to vent that much emotions through sports when we can either sing or dance.

I’m not bad at sports but I wouldn’t play basketball for a living.

In conclusion, Donghae must have all these pent up emotions for being so well-versed with everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

December 15, 2012

Saturday

 

The event was a success! I am so tired after all that preparation, but it was all worth it.

In that short span of two weeks, I think I became too focused with that soccer player I mentioned last week; the one with too much feels.

 

 

* * *

 

 

January 21, 2013

Monday

 

I think I found a new hobby called people-watching. Or more like Donghae-watching. Back from winter break and I see him around campus all bundled up and looking adorable.

There must be something wrong with me if I want to be the one to keep him warm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

August 11, 2013

Sunday

 

Right when my second year starts I learn he’s bisexual and going out with someone.

And it’s not me.

Damn it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

September 6, 2013

Friday

 

So I learned his boyfriend’s name is Lee Hyukjae. He has a gummy smile and they take dance classes together. I think he’s good in soccer too.

They must have so much in common.

I hope he makes him happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

March 15, 2014

Saturday

 

I keep on saying I’ll try to move on, but I keep seeing Donghae in campus. He’s really friendly, and it makes him all the more appealing because he knows soccer and is actually good at it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

May 5, 2014

Monday

 

They broke up.

They broke up right before summer break.

What the actual fuck?

 

 

* * *

 

 

May 16, 2014

Friday

 

I’ve never seen Donghae look so unhappy.

Stupid Lee Hyukjae and his stupid gummy smile.

And why are they still friends?

 

 

* * *

 

 

August 4, 2014

Monday

 

Wow time flies so fast, I’m already in my junior year.

Minho is starting his first year in Myongji. The lucky bastard got scouted into the soccer team.

Two years and still no progress with Donghae, while my brother gets to talk to him every single day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

April 17, 2015

Friday

 

I got roped into listing the new set of officers for each club.

I learned that the captain of the soccer club Kangin-hyung is graduating this year, and Donghae will be the new captain together with Hyukjae (yes, that’s his ex-boyfriend).

A year into their failed relationship and they’re back to being best of friends. Meanwhile, I can barely talk to Donghae.

 

 

* * *

 

 

June 20, 2015

Saturday

 

At last, the summer vacation is here! But that will mean less time seeing Donghae. 

On the bright side, the soccer club will be joining a summer tournament!

 

 

* * *

 

 

July 20, 2015

Monday

 

After all that, Myongji has entered the quarter-finals.

Donghae has been showing good leadership skills and his soccer is in the best condition.

I regret not taking soccer seriously when Minho was busy with it. I definitely would’ve been awesome like my brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

August 5, 2015

Wednesday

 

Minho won’t stop bragging about his moves when I clearly remember Donghae making an awesome pass towards his direction. But then again, he won’t stop praising Donghae too. Sometimes I wonder if he wanted him as a hyung, instead.

Well hopefully, we’ll get there before I graduate.

In other news, Myongji will be battling in the semi finals later in the week. Based on how they’ve been performing this whole tournament, I won’t be surprised if they bagged the trophy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

August 18, 2015

Tuesday

 

Minho gave me free tickets to their finals game on Saturday. He still doesn’t know I’m sort of invested in football because of my little crush on Donghae. Okay, I’ve been pining for him since first year and lo and behold, my younger brother enters Myongji and he immediately becomes buddies with him. How is that fair?

I told him I’ll try to come, but who am I kidding. Of course I’ll be there. Who am I to waste such precious tickets?

 

 

* * *

 

 

August 22, 2015

Saturday

 

I’m going to make sure that a*hole doesn’t get to play soccer again in this lifetime. How dare he injure another player for the sake of winning the game? How is that called winning?

 

 

* * *

 

 

August 28, 2015

Friday

 

I’m going to take this opportunity to cheer for Donghae. I’ve decided to fold a thousand paper cranes for him and wish for his recovery. He’s been missing for a week and I’m kind of worried. I hope I don’t sound like a creepy stalker when I write him this.

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_Have you heard about the legend of the thousand cranes?_

_It’s said that anyone who folds a thousand paper cranes will have their heart's desire come true._

_Then I wish for you to heal completely and return to the soccer field._

_I will continue folding the cranes for you and will avidly await your return._

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

August 31, 2015

Monday

 

Well I’ll be lucky if he actually gets to read it. How am I supposed to know there will be a bunch of other letters? Anyway, there’s a long way to a thousand. I hope he actually notices the cranes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

September 8, 2015

Tuesday

 

So I made it to a hundred. My hands are about to break folding those cranes. Seriously, why did I do this?

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_You now have a hundred paper cranes._

_There’s still a long way to go to get to a thousand but I do hope, your desire to recover never wavers._

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

September 10, 2015

Thursday

 

GUESS WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP IN MY COMPOSITION CLASS?

LEE FREAKING DONGHAE!

AND I GOT TO TALK TO HIM!

I sound like a girl, what the fuck?

 

 

* * *

 

 

September 11, 2015

Friday

 

Sorry about yesterday, I lost my composure. He is so much hotter up close. He seems happier, too.

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_The black aura surrounding you has finally ebbed away._

_Don’t worry too much. Have faith; you can do it!_

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

September 17, 2015

Thursday

 

Minho gave me tickets for his game yesterday and I decided to go and watch him. Donghae wasn’t part of the line up though, so I wasn’t expecting to see him BESIDE ME.

I must have done something right that the gods decided to bless me with Donghae’s presence.

I couldn’t concentrate on the game because I was busy staring at the person beside me. Help.

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_Congratulations for winning the match yesterday._

_I’m happy you went to cheer for your team._

_Though I did hope you were playing._

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

September 21, 2015

Monday

 

My brother has a girlfriend and is popular. How is my freshman brother doing all these things?

Speaking of popularity, I was able to mention Donghae’s own popularity on our last meeting. And he sort of blushed when the love letters were mentioned. Not that my paper cranes are those sort of things, but I hope he likes them.

 

 

* * *

 

September 24, 2015

Thursday

 

Composition Class is the best. Sungmin asked as to group in pairs and I was able to convince Donghae to be my partner. But not without a fight against his army of fangirls.

But hey, apparently I’m also popular! :D

 

 

* * *

 

 

September 25, 2015

Friday

 

I’m going to meet and spend time with Donghae for our project. This is my chance!

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_I hope you meet someone new today and continue to be an inspiration to others like you've been to me._

_Fighting!_

 

 

* * *

 

October 2, 2015

Friday

 

Donghae’s been acting weird. I wonder why. Did I do something wrong? I thought we’ve been progressing quite nicely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

October 8, 2015

Thursday

 

Today I got really worried, I still am. When I arrived at the café, Donghae was there already and looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. I got worried so I ordered him a hot cup of chocolate. Then after some coaxing, he told me he will be undergoing a minor operation.

I couldn’t stop myself so I stood up and engulfed him in a hug. He didn’t pull away, but I think he wasn’t really himself. I told him it was going to be okay. I hope he believed me.

I’m nearly done with the thousand paper cranes, and plan to tell him…

 

_Hi Donghae-sshi,_

_I heard your operation was a success. Congratulations!_

_I guess we’ve reached the end of the journey. If you’ve kept and counted the cranes, you should notice that these are the last pieces to complete the thousand._

_Thank you for not giving up._

_Let’s meet on the field someday._

_Fighting!_

 

I do not plan on telling him who I am. Knowing him in composition class was a miracle as it is. The friendship we built over that short period of time was enough. I was so happy to have spent it with him. 

Now that we are friends, I do not want to lose him. I would rather be his friend than risk losing him. So at least let me tell him here.

**I like you. I like you. I like you, Donghae-ah.**

 

 


End file.
